Friday the 13th
by honeydew-chan
Summary: Bad luck strikes when it strikes. Sasunaru.


Title: Friday the 13th.

By: honeydew-chan

Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine. Period.

A/n: Slight spoiler till chapter 430.

* * *

There was no denying it, Naruto was excited.

He had woken up at the break of dawn, earlier than he normally would. Perhaps, he had simply woken up at the right side of the bed that day?

Naaaa.... it wouldn't be that simple, would it?

There was a spring in his steps as he leapt out of the bed, grinning like the cheshire cat in Alice in the Wonderland. Unlike his usual sleepy self, he had half skipped, half danced into the bathroom while stripping off his pajamas. Then, when he was brushing his teeth, he had hummed to the tune of Konoha's anthem...

...or what he assumed to be Konoha's anthem.

His enthusiasm was, no doubt, very unusual. And _youthful too_, Gai-sensei would have added if he saw Naruto's behaviour.

Naruto took his time in the shower; scrubbing his body and hair clean from the dirt and grime of the last mission, which was, by the way, a month ago. Therefore, when he emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later,clad in only a towel around a waist to show a pack of perfected abs(the result of his daily strenuous training) and dark tan from the scorching sun, his hair was as shiny as the morning sun, sparklingly golden.

He stared at his reflection at the mirror, turning around to admire his handiwork. He chanced a smile, nodding apprehensively at his row of white, bleached teeth; his deep blue eyes nearly blinded by the sparkle. His eyes caught a glimpse of the calender from the mirror.

In smaller bold letters, it was written, "March". And at its bottom, the size ten times bigger than the words, were two numbers. "1" and "3".

March 13th. And tomorrow, it would be the fourteenth.

White Valentine's Day.

Naruto's smile grew bigger.

* * *

The first place Naruto stopped that morning was at his usual training spot. It was a routine, and even with his good mood, it would have felt awkward without his exercise. He began with a series of kicks and punches; picturing imaginary ninjas as he did so. Then, he jumped from tree to tree; throwing kunais at the thick body with accuracy and precision.

Naruto's basics were much better now.

Pain's destruction had left a bitter aftertaste in Konoha. Countless homes were destroyed; many people died. It was a good three years since that incident, but the nightmare remained in the hearts of many. The villagers had grieved for the lost warriors, sacrificed in battle. The wound was cut deep in the hearts and minds.

There was one thing obvious though. At the time of need, the villages had bonded stronger than ever. And Konoha was slowly building again.

**rustle**

A movement in the trees caught Naruto's attention, and he threw a kunai at that direction, landing on a nearby branch as he did so. A pale hand caught the apparatus gracefully.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed out.

There, atop a thicker branch, was Sasuke. He was slumped against the trunk, both legs stretched out comfortably. He gazed at the kunai in indifference before long fingers loosen its hold, and the kunai fell to the ground. He used a hand to prop himself up, and his charcoal dark eyes were on Naruto.

There was his trademark smirk on his face.

"Terrible aim, usurantokachi" A deep baritone slurred.

"Teme..." A soft hiss, then there was a blur of movement as Naruto lunged from the branch toward Sasuke.

Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's kicks and punches as they danced to the deadliest beat, missing his face or vital parts by millimeters. They performed their best taijutsu; vomiting everything they had learnt and applying them in the spar. Droplets of sweat dripped from the foreheads, forearms, necks; soaking their shirts to stick to their body like second skins. Both heaved heavily from the exertion but neither was backing down. There were clear determination as they stared at each other; ocean blue versus black.

Sasuke shut his eyelids momentarily and Naruto took that opportunity to reach for another kunai from his leg's pouch.

There were none.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, and he bended his body slightly more in panic. He felt deeper inside, but air greeted back. His hand was still in his pocket when he felt a dash of wind, then a strong kick and Naruto was smashed to the ground; grunting in pain. Sasuke stared at his fallen form serenely with his sharingan activated, a while longer than he should, turned and left the forest without another word.

Naruto picked himself up, pushing fingers to the sandy ground. He looked around, the black haired guy was not in sight while he, himself was a mess. Again.

"So much for a good day"

* * *

It was an hour later Naruto limped out of the forest, covered in soot and leaves. His mood had deteriorated considerable after his encounter with his self proclaimed rival and now, he decided to drop by his favourite ramen stall for a few bowls of steaming noodles. He had went to Ichiraku's for supper after Ten Ten's birthday celebration a few days back, and the old man had informed him that a new flavour would be added in the menu soon. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation, picturing the heaven-like taste and sweet smelling aroma in his mind.

He couldn't wait!

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice called out behind him, around a street before he reached Ichiraku's. A hand patted his shoulder and he turned back. It was Lee. He smiled brightly at the leotard clad teenager. Even though it had been three years, Lee's eccentric style had not changed one bit. His bowl cut hairstyle, his thick eyebrows, his loud and enthusiastic charisma...

He was still the same guy since the genin days.

"Hey, bushy eyebrows! What's up so early in the morning?"

He stared at me as though I had grown two horns, his big eyes widening bigger than I thought they could.

"Why, Naruto, time should not be wasted in anyway! We only have twenty four hours a day, and that is 1440 minutes or 86400 seconds! Gai-sensei always tells me that the best time is during your youth, because the sweet spring is shining on you and the angels are-"

"Yes, yes! I get you!" Naruto exclaimed quickly, cutting his speech short with a palm held up. Lee gave a nervous laugh and scratched his heap sheepishly.

"Is there something you need from me?" Naruto asked.

"Er... Actually... Erm..."

"Yeah?"

"Ahahaha, come with me, Naruto!" Lee stuttered hurriedly and took hold of Naruto's wrist. And before he could stop him, he was pulled from his spot and tripping over his own legs.

Naruto sighed, it looked like his delicious ramen would have to wait.

* * *

They reached the training grounds, where he was at earlier. Then, Lee let go of his hand. The sounds of the rustling leaves were loud as they kept their silences. Lee was staring at the ground, shifting his weight from one leg to another while Naruto's blue eyes stared at his uncharacteristic friend inquisitively. Naruto was waiting for Lee to explain himself.

"Er, erm, ok, Naruto, tomorrow is White Valentine's Day" Lee stated in a small voice as light pink dusted his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto beamed, expecting a gift in return from a certain someone. Then realisation sinked in, Lee gave him chocolates too!

Was he confessing??

Naruto's heart beat quicken in panic and he thought hard on ways to get out of this sticky situation. What should he say?

"Lee, I'm sorry, but you are too unique for my taste"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lee asked in a loud puzzled tone.

"Erm, you are confessing to me?" Naruto's statement was more of an unsure question. Lee's blush brightened into a deep red and he shook his head vigourously.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh" Naruto heaved a deep sigh of relieved. Thank good Kami-sama!

"Then what is it?"

"Okay, It's like this, I gave Sakura-chan flowers and a pair of custom made flexible green leotard for Valentine's Day! She gave me a super punch and threw the flowers on the floor. As for the leotard..." Lee paused for dramatic effect.

"What?"

"She burnt it!" Lee said, black eyes shining with brimming tears. Naruto had to stifle his laughter, it would be to cruel to laugh at his face. He held a hand to his mouth and faked a few coughs.

"So, I'm thinking, should I try it again?" he paused.

And with conviction he said "Should I have pink leotard made this time?"

Naruto could no longer held it in and he laughed until his stomach hurt.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee your life after that"

"Why?"

Naruto thought hard.

"Sakura-chan... doesn't adore leotards... much" Naruto said slowly, placing his words carefully.

* * *

It was around noon by the time he managed to convince Lee; giving encouragement and a few words of advice. His stomach was growling by then. He had not taken anything since his last dinner, which consisted of two cups of instant ramen( he would had had more if he did not run out of stock) and a glass of milk. So, now that Lee was gone, he started the path to the aforesaid ramen stand.

He thought back of the conversation with Lee and laughed silently. Pink Leotards! Sakura-chan would chop off Lee's head to make her footstool if he did that!

"_He gave Sakura presents too" _

Naruto thought with a smile. Valentine's Day was not as conventional as it was before. The rule about girls giving guys presents on Valentine's day had broken. Now, everyone gave anyone they like presents; to show their affections. It had been a big hassle for the blond man. He had purposely went into a bookstore to purchase a cook book and managed to convinced Choji(who had tasted almost everything in and outside of the country and had a license for professional testing ) to test his home-baked chocolates. Of course, Choji had to endure burnt charcoal for a month before he gave a thumbs up.

That reminded him, he still owed Choji an all-you-can-eat treat to the BBQ.

Putting that thought to the back of his mind, he walked quicker, almost tempted to run to the destination. As he was nearing the corner, he spotted a guy with a dog at Yamanaka's florist. It was Kiba and Akamaru!

What were they doing, sniffling flowers? Huh?

"Kiba!" Naruto called, curiousity winning his hunger at the moment. Kiba jumped slightly, as if scalded by hot water and stood up quickly from his crouched position; pushing back the stem of lily into the pail.

"It's you, Naruto" he said almost hurriedly. Naruto narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Although he was no genius like Shikamaru, it was obvious what he was doing earlier. He was choosing flowers. He smirked knowingly.

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked, almost too innocently.

"Errrr... nothing, I just passed by and the fragrant smell of lilies brought me here"

"Oh, really?" Naruto pressed deeper.

"Yeah!"

A blond haired girl in a ponytail wearing an apron came out from the stall holding a sunflower in a hand and a pair of scissors in the other. It was Ino. She looked at Kiba, then Naruto.

"Flowers for me?"

"More like flowers from you" Naruto teased. Ino sneered in offense.

"Hah! Whatever, Naruto" Then Ino's lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh, I wonder how the chocolates were, hopefully_ Sasuke _didn't get a stomachache"

"Chocolates, what chocolates?" Kiba asked in suspicion, glad at the change in subject.

"I didn't – wait, Chouji told you!" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly, one forefinger pointing at Ino in accusation. Ino merely rolled her eyes as she rested both her hands at her hips.

"Duh, he's my team mate"

"But-"

"Oi, what's everyone doing, gathering there?" A voice belonging to no other than Akimichi Chouji shouted in between mouthfuls of snacks.

"Chouji! You-" And before Naruto could finish his accusation, Chouji beat him to it.

"Naruto, you still owe me BBQ" Chouji deadpanned.

"Let's all go there, then. I'm starving, right, Akamaru?" Kiba suggested and a confirmed bark from Akamaru was heard.

"Eww, no way, BBQ's fattening! How about something else?"

"Knock it out, and let me have a say here!" Naruto shouted, and the three of them glared at him with annoyance.

"I just need some confirmation, then we can have lunch, deal?" After a series of nods, Naruto continued.

"Okay, Chouji, you told them about the Valentine's chocolates!"

"You never told me to keep it quiet"

"Arh, fine! Then, why did you say they were to Sasuke-bastard, you fully know well they were for Sakura-chan" Naruto nearly whined.

"I didn't say that"

"Then-"

"Chouji didn't. I saw." Ino snapped. Naruto looked at her in confusion while the other two found the situation amusing. She sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll continue this at the BBQ place" she said, getting inside the shop to put back the pair of scissors and sunflower to their respective places. Outside, Chouji grinned happily while Naruto realised that the ramen would have to wait. Again.

"So you mean, you saw Sakura giving that box of chocolates to Sasuke?" Chouji asked in between mouthfuls of red meat. Ino nodded her head, affirming his question. She twirled the straw of her drink slowly and took the glass in her hands; drinking the chilled lemon tea.

"There was no mistaking it, nobody uses orange ribbons"

Naruto slumped into his chair deeper, he couldn't believe it. He wasn't very upset that Sakura had given his box of chocolates away. Yes, he had hoped for a return gift during White Valentine's but that was not very important. There was something inside, in a form of a letter in which was intended to only Sakura to see.

Only her. Oh, God...

"N-aruto-kun"

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm thinking?"

An angry bark caught Naruto's attention. He looked up to see angry stares from the table and a teary, terrified... long haired brunette.

"Hinata!"

She sobbed harder and ran.

"Wait!" Naruto tried stopping, but Hinata's already out of the door.

"Where's Hinata?" a cool voice demanded. Everyone turned to look. Neji was fixing his sleeve, grey eyes scanning around for the stammering heiress. Everyone turned back, all eyes on Naruto. Neji narrowed his luminous eyes and frown. Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and laugh awkwardly.

"Ahahaha, I... should.. be... going!" And Naruto too ran outside.

"He haven't pay!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's okay" Chouji said, putting something green and fat up for everyone to see.

After running for sometime, Naruto slowed to take in gulps of air. He had to apologise to Hinata soon, but it wouldn't be today. He thought was to preoccupied to do so today. Now that he was far from the BBQ, he decided to walk to Ichiraku's. He didn't even had a bite from the BBQ, as he was saving his stomach for the noodles. This time, he reached the destination.

"Ayame! Old man!" Naruto called.

"Naruto" Ayame called back. Naruto smiled at her warm gesture, Ayame had always been nice to him.

"I hope you have enough money, the new noodles are much more expensive"

"Of course I-" Naruto stopped at his statement, fingers finding for his green frog purse. It was not in his pocket.

"BBQ!"

* * *

Naruto decided to leave a note in Hinata's house before heading back home. He felt sorry for the girl, he had not meant it to be that way. He was just confused and frustrated. The super good mood for the morning had wore off and everything that happened since morning until now had gone wrong.

It was a simple note, but it would do.

_Hinata,_

_I'm sorry! Today had gone awfully wrong. Forgive me?_

_Naruto._

As he was reaching home, he realised that he had nothing to eat at home. He had finished his last two cups of instant ramen yesterday night. He was broke too, where should he go?

Before knowing it, Naruto ended up at the doorsteps of Iruka's house. Iruka was not at home, as afternoon school was still going on. But he knew where he kept his spare keys and he knew Iruka wouldn't mind him coming in, so he did. He boiled water and took the spare cup noodles that Iruka kept for him in the cupboards. He took the opened bottle of milk and drank it dry. After four cups of noodles, he was satisfied.

He burped loudly.

He switched on the television in the living room and seated himself on a two seater. The day's event was still going on in his mind. The letter... would Sasuke have read it? He had wrote to Sakura, telling her that he finally realised that all he had for her this while was of a younger sister and nothing more. In the letter, he had said that he felt it was right to tell her, since she was the subject. He had also mentioned Sasuke, wrote in a jokingly manner that what he felt for him would probably meant more than it was to her. Naruto had meant the words though.

Then, something on the television caught his attention.

"_Today's Friday the 13th. According to superstition, it may be a day of good or bad luck. Which luck is it for you?"_

_

* * *

_

It was around two hours later when Naruto was back at home that his stomach started churning uncomfortably. And for the next five hours, he made at least twenty visits to the toilet. By the time, it stopped, it was around eleven at night. He was exhausted.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Iruka came back to see an empty bottle and four open cup noodles in the sink. He examined the bottle, not remembering he had bought any recently. He gasped, remembering suddenly. He had forgotten to throw it out.

"That milk expired a month ago!"

Around twelve midnight, Naruto was sulking to himself and blaming him life for all the bad luck. He was resting on the couch when a kunai flew past narrowly, cutting some blond hair in the process.

"What the hell?"

He turned to the window where the kunai had come from. Black eyes held his before they disappeared into the night. Naruto wanted to chase after him but he was feeling too weak from the diarrhoea. His eye caught the kunai from the wall and he limped forward to pluck it off. There was a note attached to it. In neat handwriting was a short note, shorter than the one for Hinata.

_Sunday. Ichiraku's .8pm._

_S_

The shininess of the kunai caught Naruto's attention and he inspected it thoroughly. It was a new kunai, no doubt. His fingers felt small engravings on a corner and he squinted his eyes to see the print better.

He smiled to himself. Carved on the kunai, in cursive was one word.

_Usurantokachi_

_

* * *

_

On the next day, everyone in the village heard Sakura's scream in the morning when a package arrived for her.

Rock Lee, after persuasion from his mentor, Gai-sensei, had a pink leotard custom made for Sakura.

**shivers**

Owari!


End file.
